You're my sweet little lie - Kono Kalakaua
by amberbellamy
Summary: Kono is pregnant, but is it Danny's or Steve's? Steve/Kono, Danny/Kono
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 months since Kono found out she was pregnant with either Steve or Danny's child. She wasn't sure about it, but one thing she know for sure: she was very pregnant. She's 3 and a half months along now and her belly starts growing for a bit, She's not sure how long she could hide this from others. There were a lot of things going through her mind; who was the father? could she handle raising a baby with her busy job? when should she tell the others and how would they react?

"is Kono ok? she seems very different these days." Danny asked, obviously being concerned something was going on with her. "i'm not sure, she's very quiet and absent these days i noticed... maybe someone should talk to her?" Steve looked up at her cousin Chin, they were like best friends and they could tell each other everything. "me? well i'm not pushing her to say something but i could try, maybe something happend back home" Chin stood up, looking at his cousin through the glass, she was staring out the window, feeling eyes burn in her back so she looked up right in the eyes of her elder cousin. Chin knocked on the door before he stepped in. "are you ok? Steve and Danny were wondering if there was something going on, and to be honest i'm pretty much concerned myself as well... did something happen?" Chin leaned against the desk for support, and looked her. Kono decided to act like nothing happend and just showed a smile. "i'm doing fine , really no need to worry i'm just still shocked by our last case." Chin nodded, but he didn't really believe it, Kono was never shocked she was just a very serious woman. "ok i can't hold it anymore " she said after looking at her cousin, she couldn't lie to him now could she? " Chin, listen up please don't be mad at me " he looked surprised "mad at you? why would i?" "because i've been keeping a secret from you for almost 4 months now and it's killing me." Chin stood up and wrapped his arms around his cousin, feeling the hard belly. "i... " she took a deep breath, it was hard for her since she hadn't made her decisions yet of keeping the baby or give it up for adoption so it could have a better life. "i just don't know what to do ok? i'm confused, i don't know who the father is and i don't know if i'm ready or not!" she brought up, Chin looking confused "wait what? what is this what are you talking about? are you pregnant?" Chin looked up at his cousin's belly as she rubbed her hand over it. She looked sad, wich was pretty obvious, she shared the bed with both of her collegues and she doesn't even know if she likes Danny or Steve better. She nodded slowly. "Kono, seriously? you're young! who could be the possible father?" Chin didn't sound mad but he did sound shocked, he wanted the best for his cousin, and he wasn't sure if a baby was such a good idea for her. Kono paused, how could she tell him that one of his collegues could be the father of this child? "listen up, don't tell anyone ok? but... i don't know. " "what do you mean you don't know? this is something serious, this is a little baby that has the right to know who it's father is. " " Danny. " Kono sighed " Danny? you mean Danny Williams? " "or Steve..." Chin's eyes whidened. " McGarrett? are you kidding me! " Kono looked scared, she noticed Chin was getting upset now, and she didn't like upsetting her family. "i don't know ok? i like both of the guys and i just don't know who i like better... this child might change everything i just need to know who the father is. " Chin looked up at Steve and Danny, Danny was joking around with Steve, while Steve looked irritated and pushed him back. "they need to know Kono, you can't wait any longer, your belly is showing and you don't want them to find out themselves now do you? " Kono felt defeated and started crying "no... no need to cry i'm sorry. " Chin said and pulled her into a tight hug, Kono just couldn't handle the stress anymore, she knew she needed to tell the guys and hurt one of them or maybe even both. "i just don't know how to tell them, i'm scared i'll hurt them and it's killing me " Chin pressed a kiss on her forehead. " i will support you ok? i will help you get through this i promise. " Kono nodded, it made her feel safe, her cousin's arms around her and him telling her that she'll be fine in the end. "i just need to come up with a plan, the baby will be here before we all know it. " Chin released his cousin "let's just get back to work and forget about this for a while, stress isn't good for the both of you, i would say calling them is the best option, but it's all up to you. " Chin opened the glass door back to the office, and Kono followed him, feeling a bit better just a small hug is what she needed to make it through the day and feel better about the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Kono couldn't decide who she would call first, and how she would bring those fearful words "i'm pregnant" she wrote a few lines down, that didn't make sense so she scrapped those right after she wrote those down. She stared at her cellphone, it was the moment of truth, what if the guys find out that they both had sex with her? would they hate each other or would they hate her? she had to stop questioning herself like this all the time but it drove her mental. "alright Danny" she said as she clicked on Danny's number, she waited for a while, with a shaking thumb reaching for the green button, she had to do this. she was shocked when she noticed she pressed the green button, what did she do?

"Hey Kono! what's up?" she heared on the other side of the line, she couldn't escape now. "hey Dan, i uhhh i was wondering if you had a minute?" "sure, shoot" it remained quiet. "so.. are you going to tell my why you're calling me right now? " Danny asked curiously. " oh yes, i totally forgot. " she said a bit confused, her heart was about to jump out of her chest, she was so scared to say those painful words. " Danny listen, you might want to sit down because this is very serious. " "What happend? is Grace okay? " Ofcourse, his daughter was the sunshine in his life. "no... i mean yes she's fine but i'm not calling you because of that, i'm calling you because i want to tell you that... " she took a deep breath before she decided to just throw the words out. "p-pregnant. " there was a deep sigh on the other side and it remained quiet for a few seconds. "wait... could you repeat that? " "i'm pregnant... " "how far along are you? " "3 and a half months... " "that is so amazing!" his reaction surprised her, she wasn't expecting him to be happy about it because he was still in love with his ex wife. "you think so? " "yes! don't you know what this means Kono? "  
"tell me" " this means that i'm going to be a father again, and that we could be together forever " " yeah... " " wait... you don't sound happy at all, are you okay? " what was she supposed to say? "hey Danny you might not be the father, because it's possible Steve is? " she shook her head and stared at the ground. "i'm okay, it's just so unexpected and i'm scared. " "we'll get trough this together ok? i promise you, do you want me to come over so we can talk things through? " Danny sounded so excited to be a dad, that she couldn't hold it in, she needed to tell him the truth. " Steve might be the father as well. " "excuse me? what did you say ? you had sex with the both of us ? " he sounded confused but angry as well, it scared her what if Steve reacted the same? or even more psyco as she knew how his behaviour was. " yes i did but i didn't know it would happen i promise you i will do a DNA test after this child is born, but i need to prepare for January " " when's are you due ? " " January 7th i just hope you'll be there when it's happening. " " we'll see, i just don't like to be in a delivery room together with Steve, that'll be weird. " Kono smiled, to be honest she didn't care who the father would be, she loved both of the guys and that wouldn't change anything, not even a baby. " hey uh, i'll see you tomorrow? please don't tell Steve i need to call him as well. " " alright, have a good night and i love you. " Kono hung up on Danny without even returning on what she felt for him because she wasn't sure. She had to focus on the baby and after the baby's birth they would find out who the father would be. "one down, another one to go.. " she said to herself, and stared at her phone, she was more scared of Steve's reaction since he was her boss, would she survive? 


	3. Chapter 3

" goodmorning guys" Kono said, she was relieved she told one of the two possible fathers about her pregnancy, but once she thought about the worst part "telling Steve" she just got more nervous. She switched some looks with him, and just smiled. " goodmorning sunshine. " Steve said, he seemed a lot more happy than normal, maybe this was the right day to tell him, he was a very serious man but he just couldn't take the smirk off his face. " hey umm Steve, could we have a chat after lunch? " Kono asked " sure i've always got time for you " he winked at her, did he just seriously wink at her ? maybe there was a bit of dust in his eye that caused the wink. " i'll see you at 12:30 is that okay ? " she had two more hours to get prepared for the worst, could she lose her job because of all this ? better not. " no that's okay, you can tell me anything that's on your mind, know that right " Kono nodded "yes, but sometimes that's easy to say " Kono turned around to get back to work, they had another open case.

" so what did you want to talk about? " Steve asked the Asian woman as he put some papers down and dropped his pen. " you're looking very serious, are you alright? " " yes... but at the same time i'm not because i'm hiding this big secret from you " Steve frowned, a big secret ? " i thought we didn't have secrets for each other? that's like rule number 1 " Kono sighed and rolled her eyes " could you please pay attention please, i know you're my boss... but that one night at the party to celebrate five o was back together... we want further after drinking... you remember that right? " " vaguely, yes " " we had ... sex and you know i've been keeping this from you for 3 months now but i'm... " Steve's phone rang " hold on. " he answered it " Heeeeey Cathy! " he said, he looked even more happy, she could see the sparkling in his eyes, Cathy? who was this woman and why did he seem to be so happy when he spoke to her? " ofcourse i didn't forget that, tonight at 8 right? yes i'll pick you up sweety, alright i love you " it felt like Kono's heart just scattered into a million pieces, did he have a girlfriend? "that was Catherine " " Catherine Rollins? " wasn't she some kind of collegue ? " yes.. we're seeing each other for a while and i think it's getting official now. " Steve and relationships? she never thought he would even think of having a real relationship with someone. " but... what did you want to tell me ? " she couldn't take it to tell him that she might carry his child right now, he seemed so happy. " hmm i can't remember really i'm sorry, maybe it'll pop back up in my head any time soon. " she stood up Steve looking confused, he just got the feeling he'd done something wrong. " i'll see you tomorrow, just get some rest you look tired. " he said, Kono nodded, she was tired since she was carrying this heavy baby and this job was pretty stressful. "thank you " she answered, she didn't know how to feel at the moment. she rubbed her belly when she walked out and Steve noticed the small bump, it made him wonder. she used to be this very skinny woman, how could she gain so many weight in such a short time?

Kono felt devastated, what if the baby wasn't Danny's but his? she didn't want to ruin Steve's relationship with Catherine because of some baby getting in the way. She started concidering adoption, because what if this kid was Steve's? it would break Danny's heart. She was battling her thoughts when she heared her phone ring, it was Steve. "Steve..." she just simply answered. "i've been wondering... are you pregnant? " BOOM that was like a shocker for her, she thought she could still hide it, but she was growing fast. "what are you talking about? " " i just realised... the night we had sex, we weren't protected right? " "i think so. " " so.. are you pregnant? " she should tell him right now, no more lies, no more problems.. " yes, i am pregnant, i'm very pregnant, i'm 4 months along now and you know what, just because we had unprotected sex doesn't mean that you are the father. "  
" yes it does Kono " " no it doesn't, you're not the father of this child because Danny is, and i'm 100% sure about this. " It remained quiet, he inhaled through his nose she couldn't really think of how he would be feeling right now, but she was scared he would yell at her over the phone or maybe tomorrow at work. " Danny's the father? really? oh... okay well that's a nice thing i guess "  
" you don't even care Steve, you don't care about me, so i'm glad Danny is the father of this baby and i know we'll be having a great future together, just go back to your Catherine! " " are you jealous? "  
"jealous of what? her? that's very low Steve, but i don't want this right now, i'm going to sleep, bye " she hung up on him without even waiting for an answer, she might be in trouble right now for screaming at her boss like that, but those were like the pregnancy hormones she couldn't stop them. Maybe she was a tad jealous, she didn't know what to feel, she just fell on her back and stared at the ceiling, crying. As she felt the tears burn she fell asleep after worrying for a few minutes, she was in serious pain.


	4. Chapter 4

having a day off today so i'm able to post more chapters today =]] hope you like the story so far !

Kono tried to hide from Steve, she arrived at the office and noticed he wasn't around. "hey, where are the others?" she asked her cousin, he was busy investigating some photo's of this case. "they're after the prostitution gang, i'm keeping track on them with this camera." Kono looked up and noticed a small screen, showing Steve and Danny in the race car. "how long will they be gone?" "if it's up to Steve they'll be back within 5 minutes." Kono grinned but she still felt hurt. "so... have you told him? now that they're off we can talk about this." She sighed deeply. "he called me last night, he probably already found out after hours of thinking. " Chin wrote some kind of password down. "and i may have been hard on him. " Chin dropped his pen. "i told him that Danny's the father..." "Kono are you serious!? what if Steve IS the father?" Kono shrugged her shoulders, like this wasn't confusing enough for her already. " i heard him talk on the phone with Catherine Rollins, they're dating. " "i didn't know that, Steve hadn't have a real relationship for such a long time. " Kono shrugged her shoulders again. " i'm concidering on not doing that DNA test and i'll just let Danny be the father, i don't want any more trouble Chin. " "yes, but do you want to lie to people? " " no ofcourse not but i... " the door slammed. " mission accomplished. " a heavy and low voice said, she knew it was Steve, she didn't want to turn around and face him, but she couldn't go on like this forever? "look who decided to show up " Steve stared at Kono, he sounded less happy then the other day. " i gotta go " Chin said, and turned around he grabbed some papers and made his way to the door. Great, she thought family wouldn't let her down no matter what. " ok look Steve, i don't know what you want from me but this baby isn't yours, get over it. " "look at you being big against your boss... " he said, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, she didn't know how to feel but her heart did, it started beating 10 times faster. "Danny told me you had protected sex... and since we had unprotected sex you can't tell me that this isn't my child inside of you. " Steve placed his big hand on her belly, it felt weird that someone else touched her bump, but she heard this was some kind of way to connect with the baby. "i just felt the baby move " he said soft, why did he have to say that? he looked so damn cute when he actually cared. " what do you want from me Steve? do you just want to see the baby and then leave? " Steve shook his head. "no, i just want to be a real family with you, me, and this little peanut over here. " it made her emotional, she felt some tears burning at the corner of her eyes. "i never thought i would or even could be a father but i just feel that i'm ready for it please Kono give this a chance. " Kono pushed him back a bit. " no, you have Catherine, just go to her ok? i don't want to be in the middle of this, you only want to do this for the baby but what kind of relationship do we have? " Steve took a deep breath " i do care about you Kono and you know that, maybe even more then other people do, we have a special connection and i feel it. " Kono rolled her eyes, she didn't know what he was trying to do but this was so unlike him. "i love you, i always loved you but then you decided to go with that Catherine girl, and it broke my heart!" "so you are jealous?" "yes! yes i am jealous ok and i'm admitting it but i thought i couldn't be in love with my boss because that would be just weird, even though our age don't differ much, you're still my boss... " Steve leaned against the wall, he just looked at her, she just wished what he was thinking right now. " so you're in love with me? " Kono sighed deeply and nodded " yes... ever since the moment i looked into your bright blue eyes, now you can fire me " Steve shook his head. "no, we're family, i don't fire you because that would be like throwing family out of my life. " great, so she was family zoned or whatever they would call that. " but there's something about you Kono, ever since i dreamed about you i can't stop thinking about you and i just like to see you every day. " Kono looked up, that was a surprise for her. "i just think i might be in love with you as well, maybe even more then i think. " a small smile appeared on Kono's face, this was perfect, so Steve WAS the father, they didn't need a DNA test for that, AND he liked her, but there was one thing getting in their way: Catherine Rollins. " i ... i gotta go, i have an appointment. " Kono said, and moved to the door, she was confused and she needed sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kono could make a list of things she was scared of, she fell in love with her boss, she carried his baby, he had a girlfriend, he liked her as well. It was so confusing, months passed and she tried to ignore Steve, she hadn't been around work too much because she was about to pop, it was December, close to christmas and delivery was close. She was scared of it, she saw someone give birth before and she knew it hurted a lot, and she would lose a lot of blood. She would spend christmas with Chin and the family, and asked Grace and Danny to come over as well. But what she didn't know was that Chin called Steve as well, and he brought Catherine. The doorbell rang. "oh that must be the last one before we start our meal. " Chin stood up to open the door, Kono felt the baby move constantly, she had a strong feeling he or she would look like her father, crazy and not afraid of anything in the world. "we're complete now, Catherine and Steve please join us. " Kono's eyes whidened, why did Chin invite Steve? AND Catherine? Steve looked around the room and noticed the very pregnant Kono and her big round belly. Kono looked at her aunt, she didn't want to make eye contact with Steve, Catherine knew about the baby but she didn't know it was his. "hey Kono! how are you and the baby doing? " she asked, that was very sweet, Catherine was a nice woman but it felt like she took "her" man away from Kono. "i'm doing well, i'm due within 2 weeks, i'm excited to meet my little son or daughter. " Steve looked at them, he hated it so much that he couldn't act like a father with Catherine around, but he hadn't seen Kono in a while, she was hiding away from him, he tried to call her several times and went to her house, but she didn't open the door for her, now it looked like she couldn't escape thanks to Chin. "do you have any names?" Kono smiled "yes i do but it'll be a surprise so let's just wait until it's happening. " Catherine took place next to Kono, while Steve just stood there in a corner somewhere.

"dude, have you already figured who you like better?" Danny asked, joining Steve with a glass of champagne. "yes, but the true woman is running away from me all the time. " Steve kept looking at Kono, she looked so beautiful, she looked like a real mom already. "just give her some time, if she really likes you like she said she did she will turn to you, just join us please. " Steve sighed and took the glass of champagne "hey! return that! " Steve grinned and joined everyone at the table, keeping a huge distance from Kono, he knew she didn't want to see him. Kono started moaning "are you ok? " Cathy asked worried "yes... just sometimes i feel a contraction and it hurts. " " but you are due within two weeks... " Kono looked at Steve and their eyes met, she shockingly looked away " well.. i think i need to lay down for a second. " she stood up carefully, her parents looking worried, speaking Hawaiian. "yes, i'm okay don't worry, i just need to lay down. " she answered, and moved to the couch she placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it carefully, her feet hurt, her back hurt not to mention every single body part. After a while of doing basically nothing, she felt something drip against her leg. "oh my god! " she screamed, noticing her water just broke. Everyone looked up, Chin ran up to her " are you ok? " he noticed her wet dress and looked up "her water just broke, she's having a baby! " Kono got scared, so it was happening today on christmas eve? Steve jumped up, making his way to Kono. " our baby is coming " he said. " our baby? excuse me? Steve what is going on? " Catherine said being confused. " are you the father of this child? i need explanation Steve! " " you get that as soon as i know Kono and the baby are safe. " Steve looked so worried it was adorable seeing him this way. "let's go... i'll bring you ok? " Steve and Danny helped Kono up, soon baby McGarrett would arrive and they needed to hurry. "i'll join you later ok? i'm making sure the family is fine. "

On their way to the hospital, Kono just couldn't stop moaning and screaming, the contractions were getting heavier, she never knew childbirth would be this quick. "i can't hold it in anymore! " she screamed "well you have to because we don't know whether it's safe for the baby to come right now!" Steve said in panic, Danny massaging Kono's shoulders. They helped her out when they arrived at the hospital. "we have to take her with us, just wait here " the nurses brought her to a seperate room, and got ready to check her up. " she's already 8 cm dialated, this will be a quick birth... " one of the nurses said. "get the doctor. " the other one said, as one of them rushed out. "don't worry your baby will be here very soon, do you want someone to be there with you? " it went too fast "yes, both of the men waiting outside please! " she screamed, the pain was unbearable. one of the nurses returned with Steve, Danny and a doctor. "one of them, grab her feet and the other one just stand there and hold her hand ok? " Steve didn't hesitate any second and grabbed a hold of her feet, while Danny stood there holding her hand. "who's the father?" the doctor asked. "i am. " Steve said. "get prepared because the baby is coming. " 


	6. Chapter 6

after minutes of pushing there was a loud cry and a relieved Kono, thanking God for being done with this hard labor. "it's a boy!" the doctor said, holding up the in blood covered small baby. Kono smiled and stared at the baby, he had his eyes whide open and looked at her "he's so amazing... ' she said soft and looked up at Danny "you did a great job, congrats on your first christmas present. " Danny said soft. "is he ok? " Steve asked, because the baby was early, he was scared something might be wrong with him. "no he's fine! it's normal for baby's to come early or late and this little guy here decided to launch like a rocket. " Kono grinned "he's perfect." "that's because we've made it " Steve said, leaving Kono to blush . "and who might this little boy be? " the nurse asked as she wrapped him in a soft and warm towel. "Skipper " Danny said , "no kidding. " " i know a good one... how about Seth Steven John McGarret ? " Kono said as the nurse handed her her son . she looked at him, he was smaller then most babies. " i love it... but are you sure about McGarrett ? " Steve leaned forwards to peek at his son " yes, i'm sure, i like it on him it fits perfectly. " she couldn't get her eyes of her little boy sleeping in her arms . " Seth it is... hello there my little man, you like that name? " Steve asked, rubbing his hand over his son's head on a soft way. " he does have a lot of hair doesn't he? " Kono mumbled as she explored her son " mommy loves you. " " and so does daddy. " Steve said and looked up at Kono, she looked back for a while, and just smiled at him. " we could be great parents, even though we're not actually in a relationship, we can do this right? " Kono handed Seth over to Steve, this was a father and son moment, it was beautiful since she knew Steve had a strong bond with his father John, and now that Seth was here she could see Steve was already head over heels for him. "yes we can, i don't think that's a bad idea after all. " Steve said, he was in love with her, she was in love with him, but he had a girlfriend and she wouldn't admit that she wanted him so bad, even though she wants him to break up with him. Danny returned with the family, they all wanted to sneak a peek at the little boy. " a boy! that's amazing, we have a grandson now look at that hair " "he's perfect! " " he looks just like uncle Gary " Kono smiled, her family loved Seth as well, even though her family was very strict at 'no babies before marriage' Steve had to explain something to Catherine as well. He left the room to see her. "so... what's this about you having a son? how did this happen and when? " Steve took a seat next to her. " don't worry, it happened a few months before we started dating, it's not that i cheated on you. " Catherine nodded " so there's nothing i should worry about? you'll be spending a lot of time with him and Kono. " Steve shrugged "so ? we are collegues as well so i see her every day. " "is that supposed to make me feel better Steve? " " i'm just saying that it was an accident, i didn't know we would have Seth after that night but we did, and i'm a proud father, i never thought i could be a dad but i am now and i feel like i can do this. " Catherine stood up " well i'm sorry Steve, but i just don't want a baby and her getting in our ways... i guess you have to choose between them and me... it's up to you. " " you let me pick? what is this? some silly game? " "i just thought you and i would be together forever you know... getting married and have kids on our own. " Catherine sighed. " and we could've done that, but now you're letting me pick and since you want to have kids so bad, you must know how it feels when your child doesn't have two parents, so no i'm not leaving my son for you. " Steve stood up, he was done with this. Catherine just nodded. " i just thought you were different Steve... but i guess not, i'm very disappointed in you. " "yeah, and i'm disappointed in you as well, if you had a heart you would've understood. " that was the last thing Steve said before returning at the delivery room and just join the family. 


	7. Chapter 7

Steve made up a way to win Kono's heart, he wanted them to be a family he loved her and he loved his son. "a week off to Paris, how amazing is that?" Danny said as he rushed through a brochure. "it's amazing, this is Seth's first trip as well, so i'll be taking a bunch of pictures. " Kono made her son ready to leave, he was 2 months old now and he'd changed a lot. He still had the most brightest blue eyes just like his dad's and dark hair and a well tan. He just was a mix of Kono and Steve that was obvious. "okay everything's set this will be a long trip but i'm sure it's all worth it. " Steve said as he took the wheel. "just be careful from now on, we've got a baby on board so no crazy tricks. " Kono warned, Steve smirked at her in the mirror and nodded. "alright you're the boss today. " they went with the five of them, Danny, Steve, Chin, Kono and the baby. "you know it right? tonight on top of the Sacr -Coeur, she would be amazed. " Steve wispered at Danny, Danny had to take Kono on a small trip to the Sacr -Coeur so Steve could do whatever he wanted to do, something about stealing Kono's heart. "i'm excited i've never been to Paris before, i wonder what it's like the eiffel towers and the background music. " "you've watched too many movies. " Chin said as he bowed over to see his little nephew. "still, i'm so excited to see Paris for real now, and we're just hours away. " "if it's up to Steve, we'll be there within 30 minutes man slow down. " Steve stared at Chin and winked " well i'm sorry but i'm the driver, so i determine on how i want to drive. " Chin played with his little nephew. "it's so incredible that this small creature has been made by two people... " he said. "it's a miracle." " yes, it is, even though it wasn't plannend, not at all... " Kono took Seth and placed his head on her shoulder, because he was whining a bit. "sssshh it's ok. " she smiled and placed kisses on his small head. Steve looked at them, they were just so perfect together. "hey, keep your eyes on the road, not on the girl. " Danny said, Kono looked up, and saw Steve looking at her, once their eyes met Steve shocked and focussed on the road again. "could you just shut up? " Steve hissed at Danny while Danny just laughed, he knew Steve was head over heels with Kono, but she didn't seem to show feelings for him. "you know what's amazing? the Sacr -Coeur at night, i bet Paris is all lit up. " Danny started. "really? that's amazing i need to see that. " Kono said. " well we could go there, no problem, i could make some great pictures for Grace. " Danny stared out the window, he missed his daughter, he hadn't seen her for a while and now he needs to miss her for another week, she was her only child and missed her growing up.

A couple of hours later they arrived at their hotel. "don't worry i'll take care of baby Seth, just have fun. " Chin said and sat down on the bed with the baby in his arms. "are you sure? if you need anything just call me ok? " Kono pressed a kiss on Seth's forehead. "i'm gonna miss you my little prince. " she said "oh come on, you'll be gone for an hour. " Danny said as he fixed his tie. " it's hard for a mum to leave her kid alone ok? who knows what happens when i'm gone, where's Steve by the way? " Kono asked as she looked around the room. " umm... " Danny started and looked at Chin for support. " i don't know he had some stuff to do, i think i saw him leave with a woman. " Chin stared back at Danny and nodded. "oh.. great, so he rather cares about dating then his own child, i get it. " it wasn't really true, Steve did leave with a woman but she helped him with setting everything up for tonight. "you ready? " Kono looked up at Danny " yeah sure. " " have fun.' Chin said as he focussed on the baby. "you are right this IS amazing. " Kono said as they finally reached the top of the Sacr -Coeur. "oh look! it's the eiffel towers! " she said as she noticed the tower a few miles away. "you want me to take a picture of you? " Danny asked as he took her camera. "yeah that'll be amazing. " Kono posed for the picture, as Danny took it. "i could stay here forever. " it was Kono's dream and it finally came true. " i need more pictures. ' Danny handed the camera back to Kono, and looked around to see if he noticed Steve somewhere, he could show up any second. "where the hell are you. " Danny mumbled, then some loud music blasted through the streets and people looked up. "finally. " Kono turned around " what the... "

"Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they re not shining her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying She s so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know When I compliment her, she won t believe me and it s so, it s so sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look oke I say

when I see your face there s not a thing that I would change cause you re amazing just the way you are and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you re amazing just the way you are"

Steve sang, as he walked up to Kono she didn't know how to act this was all a big surprise. " what is this? " Kono asked as Steve was close enough to take her hand, Danny just stood there smiling. Kono never expected Steve to sing, let alone do something romantic for someone. " is this for me? " Kono asked as she looked into his eyes. "yes... yes it is, because i love you and i want you to be mine. " Kono felt tears burn in the corners of her eyes. " why me? " " why? why not? you're an amazing woman, we have a child together and i love you more every single day, you're the perfect woman for me i know that when i finally have you, i can stop looking for someone else. " Was this even real? " am i dreaming? " " no.. this is all real and i can prove it. " " how? " Steve just pressed his lips on hers, his lips were wet and soft, Kono closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they just stood there and kissed, people were cheering because this was the most romantic way ever. Danny stood there being proud of his partner and boss, he didn't even need Danny's help this time. Once their lips seperated, Kono stared into Steve's eyes. "so.. do you want to be mine ? " Steve whispered. " oh my god how can i say no? " Steve smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, this was all he needed to just complete his life, a beautiful girlfriend and a child. "i love you Kono. " " i love you Steve. " 


End file.
